Shape Searchers (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Shape Searchers", Season 4, episode 37, 157th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Helps Ojo Rebuild the Tower Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi. It's so good to see you. Come on in. Hmm? Wait a second. What's that smell? Hmm? It's you. Ooh tell me did you have some breakfast? Cause you smell like breakfast Or did you smell good all the time? What are Shapes?, Shapes All Over the Place and What Do You Think? [The word "Shapes" appears on-screen.] Bear: {reads the word out loud} Shapes. {sighs} You know I love searching for shapes, especially for a Bear! {thinks for a moment} Like, for instance: {raises his finger} Let's start with an oval. {an oval appears with a black pupil} Oh, and a cute eye. Second of all is like a triangle. {A triangle appears, connecting the oval itself. The oval forms a smiling face.} It's a fish. Nice searching! {A rectangle appears with three circles.} Ooh. More shapes! {arranges the three circles around, forming colors.} Here is a hint. It's red... {The color "red" of the circle lights itself up.} It's yellow... {The color "yellow" of the circle lights itself next to it.} And it's...uh, green. {The color "green" also lights itself.} So...that would be a traffic light! I shall call it: The "Look Both Ways" sign! {A green rectangle appears onto Bear's body.} Wow! Here's another rectangle. {Two black circles appear itself, connecting the rectangle.} It's got two circles, and it's a car. {SFX: Beep} Bear: {waves to the car} I hope cars can go run very fast. Therefore, shapes are obviously around the world. But being managed into better shape, almost into searching. That's because it's time to find more shapes...in the Big Blue House. Shapes All Over the Place Shapes All Over the Place I see them floating around my face And there's Shapes All Over the Place A question you need to agree, "What can you see?" I see small rectangles for the stairway And tiny squares in an everyday Shapes All Over the Place Shapes All Over the Place I see two thin lines under the table And a rectangle you connect and able I don't know what two rectangles are for When they make a bedroom door There are Shapes All Over the Place Shapes All Over the Place If you're at a grocery, man have mercy The banana is a crescent, the circle is an orange But some shapes can be less boring But there are Shapes All Over the Place Shapes All Over the Place Look around all over your face There are Shapes All Over the Place Shapes All Over the Place Yeah, there are Shapes All Over the Place Yeah. Shapes are great. But what do you think? What do you like about the Shapes? Hmm? What do you think? The Mouse Substitute Bear: Wow. You guys know a lot of finding shapes! Okay. Onto the next hint. {approaches} Let's say the lamp is like a square. It glows....here between the vines. {his finger moves down to the vines} There. Straight like a curve. Next to the leaves! I must search for shapes like a boss! {scratches his forehead} But, how? Tutter: {voice only} Um, Bear? Down here. Bear: Who said that? {looks down} {Bear saw that Tutter has disguised with a beard, and has a suit and tie wrapped around.} Bear: Nice disguise. But obviously, I've been searching shapes the whole time! Who are you? Tutter: Why, I am the Mouse Substitute of All Shapes. Do all Shapes come in all sizes? Bear: Y-- Y-- Yes, I do. You see, I was here seeing Ojo making her block tower. She said she was good at building stuff. {shrugs} Tutter: How thoughtful. When I search for Shapes, they are useful to make some money. {an animated cash register appears on the top right next to Bear} It's like two rectangles, a tiny, little circle for the knob, it opens up with lots of money. {Animated dollars show up inside the cash register.} Many Shapes can all come up with it. Do you have any money? Bear: Um... {checks his pockets, but doesn't} No. A Rectangle is Like a Door Shadow's Song Bear: Hey, speaking of Shapes, you know who I haven't seen today? My special friend Shadow. Hey, she'll know about Shapes. A City of Shapes / Clean Up the House Luna Tells Bear About the Day Shapes Searched / The Goodbye Song {Bear enters the attic Season 3 Style.} Bear: {sighs} The attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up here and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. {goes to the balcony} Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic Season 3 Style) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had a good time. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And By the Way, one question before I go. Did you ever think The Big Blue House want to communicate another shape? Nah! (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts